I Still Loving You (Chapter 1)
by Jung Soomi
Summary: setelah 5 tahun kyuhyun namja yang sungmin rindukan kembali. tetapi tidak dengan hubungan mereka. kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara mereka mempersulit hubungan mereka. sungmin yang keras kepala dan kyuhyun yang dingin. bagaimana kah cara kyuhyun untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu ? Kyumin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I Still Loving You**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)**

 **Eunhyuk**

 **Donghae**

 **Ryeowook**

 **Yesung**

 **Kangteuk (Sungmin Parent's)**

 **Hanchul (Kyuhyun Parent's)**

 **Other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life**

Satu musim telah terlewati. Sekarang sudah musim gugur. Aku masih disini berada ditempat yang sama dan hati yang sama. Entah dengan seseorang yang disana. Apakah hatinya masih sama seperti dulu ? Akupun tidak tau itu. Yang aku tau sekarang dia tidak bersama dengan ku lagi. Aku merindukanmu. Aku…. Aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu.

Sungmin Pov.

Hahh… aku hanya menghela napas panjang melihat pasangan yang ada di depan ku ini. Apakah mereka tidak bosan berkelahi terus setiap hari. " Yakk ikan. Kapan kau mau berhenti menjadi seorang Playboy ?" teriak sahabatku yang bernama Eunhyuk biasanya kupanggil dia dengan Hyukkie. Dia sahabat ku sejak aku duduk di junior High School. Sudah 5 tahun kami bersama.

"Bukan seperti itu Chagiya. Kemaren dia hanya meminta tolong padaku. Percayalah Padaku, eoh ?" jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Eunhyuk tadi dengan ikan alias donghae. Donghae adalah pacarnya eunhyuk.

Aku heran kenapa mereka tetap bersama kalau setiap hari saja mereka selalu berkelahi.

"YAKKK. Kenapa kalian tidak putus saja ?" teriakku pada mereka. Aku bosan melihat mereka berkelahi di depan ku terus.

"Minnie-ah kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan hubungan ku dengan Donghae?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah Aegyo di depan ku. Hahh.. aku hanya memutar bola malas.

"Minnie-ah apakah benar seperti itu ? apakah kau tidak suka dengan hubungan kami ? apakah kau menyukai ku ?". apalagi bocah satu ini, bertanya atau apa. Dan apa katanya tadi aku menyukainya. Konyol sekali bocah satu ini.

"Aisshh.. susah sekali berbicara dengan kalian". "Untuk apa kalian berpacaran kalau selama ini kalian hanya berkelahi bahkan tidak pernah bermesraan. Aku bosan melihat kalian berkelahi terus di depan ku" ucapku pada mereka.

"kami selalu bermesraan min, hanya saja kami tidak pernah memperlihatkan pada orang lain. Iya kan, Chagi?" jawab Donghae sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hyukkie. Ku lihat wajah Hyukkie malah merona malu. Apa-apaan mereka ini. Tadi berkelahi kenapa sekarang malah jadi seperti ini.

"kalian memang pasangan yang aneh" ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Minnie-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyukkie. "aku mau ketoilet sebentar". "tapi sebentar lagi mau bel masuk". "tenang saja aku hanya sebentar" ucapku pada Hyukkie.

Setelah itu aku ketoilet. Aku ingin mencuci wajah ku. Pagi-pagi sudah dibuat pusing oleh pasangan aneh itu.

Author Pov.

Lumayan lama sungmin di toilet. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Sebenarnya iri sekali dia dengan pasangan aneh itu. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar tetapi mereka saling mencintai.

"tidak sepertiku dan dia" ucap sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa bel masuk akan berbunyi, sungmin bergegas meninggalkan toilet menuju kelasnya. Jarak kelasnya dan toilet sekolah lumayan jauh. Bisa mati dia kalau terlambat masuk kelas. Pagi ini ada pelajaran Kim Seosangnim guru matematika yang sangat galak itu.

Memikirkan itu sungmin cepat bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Saat sungmin berjalan menuju kelas nya di koridor sekolah, ia melihat seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang sering ia rindukan. Bahkan yang ia sangat cintai itu. Sungmin terkejut melihat namja itu. Walaupun sungmin hanya melihat belakang namja itu tapi entah kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau namja itu adalah namja yang ia cintai.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. 'rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan sekarang sedang di Jepang'.

Sungmin tidak mau pusing memikirkan namja itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Walaupun dia masih sangat memikirkan namja tadi.

KKRIIINGGG !

Hahh.. dia tepat waktu. Saat bel berbunyi dia sudah masuk di kelas. Sungmin hanya termenung di mejanya. Dia memang duduk sendiri dan di barisan paling belakang. Dia memang sengaja memilih duduk dibelakang. Tidak perlu khawatir dia akan kesepian karena di depannya duduk pasangan aneh yang selalu menghiburnya.

Sungmin Pov.

Akhirnya aku sampai tepat waktu di kelas. Bisa mati aku kalau terlambat. Kim Seongsangnim guru yang galak sekali.

Aku termenung di mejaku. Aku memikirkan namja tadi. Aku sangat yakin kalau itu dia.

"Waeyo, Minnie-ah ? kau terlihat sedang melamun. Kau melamunkan apa ?" Tanya Eunhyuk padaku. "Gwenchana Hyukkie."jawab ku.

"kalau kau sakit bilang ya Minnie". "Arraseo Hyukkie".

Sahabat ku satu ini memang selalu tau bagaimana diriku.

Tidak lama Kim Seongsangnim masuk ke dalam kelas. "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini ada anak baru yang pindah kesini". "Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Kim Seongsangnim pada anak baru itu.

Seorang namja masuk. "Anyyeonghaseyo. Choneun Kyuhyun imnida …". namja itu dia.

 **TBC**

 **AnyeongHaseyo chingu ...**

 **gimana nih cerita nya ? pada penasaran ga dengan kelanjutannya ?**

 **mian kalau cerita nya kurang memuaskan karna disini author masih sangat baru *Buingg Buingg* hehehe**

 **jangan lupa review yaa ... kalau yang review banyak ntar author lanjutin dengan chapter yang lebih seru, arraseo ?**

 **gomawo chingu sudah baca ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I Still Loving You**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)**

 **Eunhyuk**

 **Donghae**

 **Ryeowook**

 **Yesung**

 **Kangteuk (Sungmin Parent's)**

 **Hanchul (Kyuhyun Parent's)**

 **Other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, School Life**

 **Previous Chapter**

Tidak lama Kim Seongsangnim masuk ke dalam kelas. "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini ada anak baru yang pindah kesini". "Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Kim Seongsangnim pada anak baru itu.

Seorang namja masuk. "Anyyeonghaseyo. Choneun Kyuhyun imnida …" namja itu dia.

 **(Chapter 2)**

Author Pov.

"anyyeonghaseyo. Choneun Kyuhyun imnida. Aku baru pindah dari Jepang. Selamat berkenalan dengan kalian" saat kyuhyun murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya, banyak siswa terutama siswi yang memulai berbisik dan terkagum-kagum melihat kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak kagum dan langsung bertekuk lutut yang melihat ketampanan kyuhyun.

Seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi, memiliki kulit putih walaupun sedikit pucat dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal dan jangan lupakan senyuman nya yang mematikan. Oh satu lagi lihat saja penampilan nya yang sangat berkelas. Tentu saja para yeoja langsung bertekuk lutut sedangkan para namja yang melihatnya hanya bisa iri.

Tapi tidak semua murid dikelas ini yang terkagum melihat kyuhyun, ada tiga orang yang malah terkejut melihat kyuhyun. Tiga orang itu adalah sungmin, eunhyuk, dan donghae. Mereka sangat mengenal anak baru itu. Dia adalah sahabat mereka dan namja yang selalu di rindukan dan di cintai Sungmin sampai saat ini.

Sadar akan keterkejutan mereka, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh ke belakang melihat Sungmin yang lebih terkejut dibandingkan mereka. Bahkan mereka melihat wajah Sungmin pucat saat ini.

Kyuhyun Pov.

"Anyyeonghaseyo. Choneun Kyuhyun imnida. Aku baru pindah dari Jepang. Selamat berkenalan dengan kalian".

Aku baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Sebelum tinggal di Jepang, aku memang asli orang Korea. Karena Appa ku ada urusan pekerjaan jadi kami terpaksa pindah ke Jepang. Aku sangat senang saat mendengar aku akan kembali ke Korea lagi.

Aku sangat merindukan tempat di Korea, teman, sahabat. Dan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan kau duduk di belakang di samping Sungmin". Aku sangat terkejut mendengar nama yang di sebutkan oleh Seongsangnim kepadaku. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seongsangnim. Dan aku melihatnya.

Itu sungmin.

Aku melihatnya dan dia melihat ku. Tidak hanya aku yang terkejut kulihat dia pun terkejut melihat kedatangan ku yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Saat aku ingin menyapanya dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela. Aku sangat terkejut melihat sikap nya padaku saat ini.

'Ada apa dengan mu, Ming ?'

Sungmin Pov.

Ternyata itu memang dia. Dia namja yang selama ini kucintai. Kenapa dia kembali saat aku belum bisa melupakannya. Apakah dia ingin membuat diriku sakit lebih dalam lagi ? aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Ku lihat dia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya kearah tempat yang aku duduki. Memang di kelas ini hanya aku yang duduk sendirian.

Saat dia ingin menyapaku, aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku. Aku belum siap untuk bertatapan dengannya saat ini. Aku hanya takut saat aku menatap matanya perasaan ku akan tambah menjadi sangat dalam kepadanya. Aku belum siap menerima kenyataan menyakitkan untuk saat ini.

Pasti dia sangat terkejut dengan sikap ku.

'Mianhae Kyunnie. Aku hanya tidak ingin tersakiti kembali' ucap ku dalam hati yang aku yakin kyuhyun tidak akan mendengar nya.

Author Pov.

Sreett.

Saat kyuhyun mau menarik kursinya, tiba-tiba sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"mianhae seongsangnim, apa aku boleh pindah tempat duduk dengan eunhyuk saja ?"tidak hanya kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar ucapan sungmin tetapi kedua sahabatnya itu pun terkejut mendengarnya. Bahkan kyuhyun sedang menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"wae sungmin-ssi ? apa kau tidak nyaman duduk dengan murid baru ?" Tanya kim seongsangnim pada sungmin. "ne seongsangnim" sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sungmin meminta pindah tempat duduk dengan eunhyuk tapi karena dia belum siap berhadapan langsung dengan kyuhyun.

"baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan sungmin pindah dengan eunhyuk dan donghae pindah kebelakang duduk dengan kyuhyun, gweanchana donghae ?"

"nde gweanchana seongsangnim. " donghae pun berdiri bertukar tempat duduk dengan sungmin.

"kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. buka buku kalian hal 279" kim seongsangnim pun memulai pelajaran nya di kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Kim Seongsangnim sudah keluar dari ruangan kelas Sungmin.

Terlihat suasana ditempat sungmin sekarang ini dan juga ditempat kyuhyun yang tepat dibelakang kyuhyun. Sungmin keluar menghadap jendela dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung sungmin dari belakang. Mereka sangat canggung.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menghubungi ku lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" ucap donghae yang ingin mencairkan suasana yang canggung saat ini.

"Yakk Lee Donghae. Kau bertanya atau apa ? lihatlah kekasihmu ini Hyuk otaknya seperti ikan" kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan donghae dengan kalimat yang sedikit tidak nyambung.

"Kau yang kenapa? Donghae kan hanya bertanya kenapa kau sensitive sekali" eunhyuk malah menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Jelas saja eunhyuk kesal pasalnya kyuhyun menghina donghae namjachingu nya tanpa alasan. Dan lagi eunhyuk kesal karena kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mengabari mereka selama kyuhyun di Jepang.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang aneh. Cocok sekali kalian ini" kyuhyun memang orang yang dingin. Eunhyuk yang sudah kesal padanya malah ditambah kesal dengan celetukannya.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sungmin suka sekali menyebut kami pasangan aneh" Jawab donghae tidak sengaja. Donghae tidak sadar kalau ucapan nya membuat hati sungmin tambah tidak enak.

Srettt. Bunyi kursi yang bergeser. Sungmin berdiri meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa mendengarkan teriakan sahabatnya Eunhyuk yang terus memanggilnya.

"Aisshhh. Ini semua salahmu Hae-ah. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu di depan Sungmin" omel eunhyuk pada kekasihnya.

"Kenapa ? Sungmin kan memang sering menyebut kita pasangan yang aneh. Apa kau sudah lupa, Chagi?" Hahh… eunhyuk hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya ini memang sangat bodoh.

"Aiss kau ini".

"Wahh. Aku dan Sungmin memang berjodoh. Bahkan kami mengucapkan kalimat yang sama saat kami tidak bersama. Hati kami memang sangat menyatu" canda Kyuhyun pada kedua sahabat nya di depan ini.

"kau ini sama saja dengan ikan bodoh ini Kyuhyun-an" ucap Eunhyuk. "Yakk Chagi kenapa aku yang dibilang bodoh" kata donghae sedikit kesal karena dibilang bodoh oleh yeojachingu nya sendiri.

Mereka mulai lagi. Memang benar kalau mereka itu pasangan yang aneh.

Di Atap Sekolah.

Sungmin saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Tanpa di ketahui sahabatnya Sungmin memang sering kesini. Bisa dikatakan tempat ini adalah tempat terfavorit Sungmin di sekolah ini.

"Kenapa dia kembali lagi. Hiks… hiks…" tangis sungmin. Sungmin sangat lelah akan semua masalah yang dihadapinya.

"ternyata kau disini" tiba-tiba ada suara namja yang menghampiri sungmin diatap sekolah dan namja itu ternyata adalah kyuhyun.

Tadi saat kedua sahabatnya sedikit beradu mulut kyuhyun pergi keluar. Karena memang niatnya ingin mencari sungminnya dan sampailah dia di atap sekolah ini. Sungmin-nya ? bahkan kyuhyun masih menganggap sungmin adalah miliknya

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara kyuhyun di sampingnya. Tanpa meminta ijin sungmin, kyuhyun duduk di samping sungmin. Bahkan duduk mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

"kenapa kau kesini ? bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"lalu kenapa kau masih disini, bahkan kau mendengar bel masuk berbunyi tadi" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sungmin kyuhyun malah balik bertanya pada sungmin.

"kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku" kesal sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sungmin. Sungmin-nya belum berubah masih saja tetap polos.

"Aigoo. Ada apa dengan mata ini ? kenapa mata ini mengeluarkan air" canda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Rasanya bahagia sekali kyuhyun sekarang bisa melihat sungmin kembali.

"Ishh. Lepaskan aku" sahut sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan sungmin dari wajahnya. 'Apakah dia tidak tau kalau aku masih sangat kesal padanya' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan sungmin. Walaupun Sungmin memaksa kyuhyun untuk melepaskan dirinya tetapi tenaga kyuhyun lebih besar darinya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik sungmin ke pelukannya. Dipeluknya sungmin erat seakan tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin.

"Kyu lepas. Sesak" memang sesak yang dirasakan sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluknya terlalu erat.

"tetaplah seperti ini Ming. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kyuhyun membuat sungmin sangat terkejut. Tidak lama kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu kepada sungmin, tanpa diperintah oleh sungmin tangannya membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

'aku juga sangat merindukanmu, kyu' ucap sungmin dalam hati.

"bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, ming? Apa kau makan teratur? Apa tidur mu nyenyak tanpa aku yang menyanyikan lagu untuk mu setiap malam?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin teringat dulu sebelum sungmin tidur ada kyuhyun yang selalu menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat sungmin marah kepada kyuhyun.

Seakan kembali kesadarannya, sungmin melepas pelukannya pada kyuhyun dan mendorong kyuhyun agar melepas pelukannya.

"untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" bukannya memberikan penjelasan dengan kyuhyun mengapa dia melepaskan pelukan mereka sungmin malah bertanya dengan nada marah pada kyuhyun. Sebenarnya sungmin juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah kepada kyuhyun. Hanya saja apabila mengingat kenyataan pahit yang kyuhyun lakukan padanya membuat hati sungmin sangat sakit.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, ming? Apakah aneh kalau aku bertanya seperti itu pada kekasihku sendiri" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"siapa yang kau katakan kekasih? Aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi kekasihmu selama ini"

"mwo?" kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan sungmin barusan. Apakah benar ini adalah sungmin-nya?

"jangan pernah memanggil ku kekasih, kyu. Apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihmu yang di jepang kalau kau mengatakan seperti ini pada yeoja lain"

"mwo? Kekasih di jepang" kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sungmin. Dia sangat terkejut sampai tidak menyadari sungmin melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah itu.

'apa maksud sungmin'

Sungmin Pov.

Kenapa kyu ? kenapa kau masih menganggap kita masih sepasang kekasih kalau kau sekarang sudah mempunyai yeoja lain di jepang ? sepanjang koridor menuju kelas, aku masih saja mengeluarkan air mata. Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat orang yang kalian cintai sudah mempunyai yeoja lain.

Untung saja sekarang pelajaran sedang dimulai di kelas jadi tidak ada murid yang berada di luar kelas. Jadi aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah ku yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Saat aku di depan kelas, bergegas aku menghapus air mata ku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat aku menangis.

Baru saja aku ingin menundukkan kepala ingin meminta maaf pada seongsangnim, kudengar suara sedikit berisik terdapat di dalam kelas. Kulihat sekeliling kelas ternyata tidak ada guru masuk dikelas.

Aku berjalan tempat duduk baruku yaitu bersama eunhyuk.

"kemana seongsangnim ?" tanyaku pada eunhyuk. "tadi kata ketua kelas, Lee seongsangnim ijin beberapa hari karena sakit" jawab eunhyuk.

"ada apa dengan matamu min? kau terlihat habis menangis. Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" aku bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan eunhyuk. Apa sangat terlihat kalau aku habis menangis?

"ani hyukkie, aku hanya lelah. Bisakah aku ijin pulang saja? Kurasa aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan" kurasa aku pulang saja, lagipula sedang tidak ada pelajaran.

"min, aku ini sahabat mu sudah 5 tahun kita bersama. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun padaku. Aku tau kau kuat menghadapi masalah mu sendirian. Tapi aku juga mau berguna sebagai sahabat mu min" aku sangat terharu eunhyuk berkata seperti itu. Memang selama ini aku jarang sekali bercerita masalahku pada siapa pun bahkan pada sahabat ku sendiri.

"mianhe hyukkie kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Percayalah kau sangat berguna sebagai sahabat ku. Kau selalu ada disampingku hyuk walaupun aku tidak bercerita masalahku padamu. Kau selalu menghiburku hyuk" aku langsung memeluk eunhyuk sambil memberikan penjelasan agar eunhyuk tidak salah paham padaku.

"aku berharap kau tidak salah paham hyuk. Kau sudah sangat berharga untukku" eunhyuk adalah sahabat yang sangat mengerti bagaimana diriku.

"arraseo min. aku tidak akan salah paham. Tapi ingat selalu berbagilah kebahagiaan dan kesedihanmu min, arraseo?" kurasakan eunhyuk membalas pelukanku sambil menepuk pelan punggung ku. Hahh… rasanya sangat menenangkan.

"arraseo hyukkie chagi" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memberikan senyuman tulusku padanya.

"baiklah. Sekarang kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Aku akan mengijinkan mu nanti. Apa perlu aku mengantarkanmu pulang min?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan nya.

"tidak usah hyuk. Aku pulang sendiri saja" aku pun beranjak membereskan barang-barang ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"arraseo. Hati-hatilah dijalan. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku" dia ini selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil. Padahal umurku lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"ne hyukkie chagi" aku menjawab sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Setelah itu aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan pergi keluar kelas. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu bus di halte yang berada tepat di seberang sekolah.

Aku memang lebih suka menaiki transportasi umum dibanding menaiki transportasi pribadi. Aku ingin belajar mandiri tanpa menyusahkan orang lain.

Tidak lama aku menunggu bus pun datang, aku pun segera menaiki nya dan memilih tempat duduk yang berada di paling belakang.

Saat duduk aku hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Aku hanya mengingat kembali bagaimana hubungan ku dan kyuhyun dulu. Betapa bahagianya kami sewaktu kami 'masih' menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

 **Flashback on.**

"untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini kyu?" sungmin melihat heran pada sahabat nya kyuhyun yang membawa nya kepinggir danau yang terlihat sangat indah. Bahkan sungmin sangat heran pada sikap kyuhyun padanya hari ini. kyuhyun sahabatnya tidak sekalipun menjahilinya. Padahal biasanya kyuhyun selalu menjahilinya.

"ming dengarkan perkataan ku dan percayalah pada yang akan kuucapkan. Dengarkanlah baik-baik karena aku hanya mengucapkan nya sekali" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap sungmin yang heran padanya. Tapi lihatlah senyuman kyuhyun itu, terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"ming, aku … aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" sungmin sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan yang diucapkan oleh kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menatap kyuhyun.

"ming jawablah pertanyaan ku. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi pada sungmin. Sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia sangat gugup. Kyuhyun takut kalau sungmin menolak nya. Kyuhyun takut kalau sungmin ternyata tidak mencintainya.

"kyu apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang ? kalau kau sedang bercanda, sebaiknya jangan bercanda seperti ini. ini sama sekali tidak lucu" sungguh sungmin sekarang pun sedang gugup juga. Dalam hati pun sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah benar yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini?

"tataplah mataku ming, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat serius berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang terlihat selalu senyum jahilnya pada sungmin.

"apa kau benar-benar serius kyu? Apa kau tidak akan mempermainkan ku?"

"percayalah ming, aku benar-benar serius padamu. Memang selama ini aku selalu menjahili mu tapi semata-mata itu ku lakukan aku hanya ingin berada di samping mu. Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?" kyuhyun pun mengenggam lembut tangan sungmin. Dia ingin meyakinkan sungmin kalau perasaannya ini memang benar-benar serius.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap kyuhyun dalam. Dia berperang dalam hati apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sebenarnya sudah lama sungmin juga mencintai kyuhyun, hanya saja dia ragu kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya melihat kyuhyun selalu menjahilinya.

"ming aku berjanji padamu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, melindungimu, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu kemana pun. Aku akan selalu disamping mu" mendengar hal itu sungmin sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia kalau orang yang kucintai mencintai mu juga.

Tiba-tiba sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat "aku… aku juga mencintaimu kyu. Sangat mencintaimu" kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan sungmin. Dia hanya tidak menyangka kalau sungmin mencintainya juga. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan sungmin dan tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"berjanjilah kyu, kau akan selalu ada disampingku"

"aku berjanji ming" kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya kalau dia selalu ada disamping sungminnya bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun mendiamkan bibirnya di bibir sungmin tidak menggerakkan nya. Kyuhyun ingin menyampaikan perasaan nya yang sangat tulus ini padan ciuman lembutnya ini.

Tidak lama bibir mereka saling menempel, kyuhyun pun menjauh kan bibir nya dari bibir sungmin. Mereka saling menatap menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

"aku mencintai mu, ming"

"aku juga mencintaimu, kyu"

 **Flashback off.**

Sungmin mengingat bagaimana kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Dan sungmin juga ingat bagaimana kyuhyun mengucapkan janji padanya. Mengingat janji yang kyuhyun ingkari membuat air mata sungmin menetes perlahan.

"bagaimana mungkin kau mengingkari semua janjimu itu, kyu?"

 **TBC**

 **anyeonghaseyo ...  
**

 **mianhae, jeongmal mianhae mimin baru update.**

 **maafkan mimin yang hanya manusia biasa ini ya kalau cerita nya kurang memuaskan. tapi mimin janji kok bakal bikin cerita ini makin seru buat para readers tercinta.**

 **oh iya, sebelumnya ada yang tanya ini GS atau Yaoi ? ini adalah GS yaa...**

 **maafkan juga kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **jangan lupa review ya untuk menyemangatkan mimin melanjutkan cerita ini ... jeballlllll :)**

 **kamsahamnida ... saranghae ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I Still Loving You**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)**

 **Eunhyuk**

 **Donghae**

 **Ryeowook**

 **Yesung**

 **Kangteuk (Sungmin Parent's)**

 **Hanchul (Kyuhyun Parent's)**

 **Other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, School Life**

 **Previous Chapter**

Sungmin mengingat bagaimana kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Dan sungmin juga ingat bagaimana kyuhyun mengucapkan janji padanya. Mengingat janji yang kyuhyun ingkari membuat air mata sungmin menetes perlahan.

"bagaimana mungkin kau mengingkari semua janjimu itu, kyu?"

 **(Chapter 3)**

"aku masih tidak percaya ini akan terjadi pada hubungan kita. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku kyu" sungmin tidak tahan menahan sakit di hatinya. Air mata sungmin terus saja berjatuhan. Bahkan sekarang sungmin mulai terisak.

"ini ambillah" seorang pria bermata sipit dengan suara yang indah dan pakaian yang santai memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepada sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap heran seorang namja yang melihat nya dengan senyuman itu.

"ambillah. Untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah cantik mu itu" sungmin masih menatap heran. Walaupun begitu sungmin tetap mengambil sapu tangan yang ditawarkan oleh namja itu.

"kamsahamnida" saat mengambil sapu tangan itu bus yang dinaiki sungmin pun berhenti. Sungmin pun berpamitan pada namja itu karena rumahnya berada dekat halte ini.

.

.

.

Lama kyuhyun di atap sekolah kyuhyun pun kembali ke kelas. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah nya dengan terlambat di jam kedua di kelas barunya. Walaupun kyuhyun yakin kalau ia sudah cukup terlambat. Saat kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas, keadaan kelas cukup berisik. Sama yang dipikiran sungmin saat sungmin masuk ke kelas ini tadi. Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya. Saat di tempat sungmin kyuhyun menatap heran pada kursi dan meja sungmin yang kosong. Tidak ada sungmin dan barang-barangnya.

"mana sungmin, hyuk?" kyuhyun pun bertanya pada eunhyuk yang sedang berlovey-dovey dengan namjachingunya, donghae.

"kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih tau keadaan sungmin daripada aku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan kyuhyun eunhyuk malah bertanya balik pada kyuhyun. Sepertinya eunhyuk sedikit kesal pada kyuhyun karena telah menyakiti sahabatnya.

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau juga marah padaku? Aku kan hanya bertanya" sikap kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya dingin malah tambah dingin karena berada di situasi seperti ini. apalagi dalam keadaan sedang ada masalah dengan sungmin. Pasti sikap kyuhyun malah akan tambah dingin.

"sudah lah chagi. Sabarlah. Tadi sungmin ijin pulang kyu katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan lagipula lee seongsangnim sedang tidak masuk hari ini" donghae pun mencoba melerai sedikit pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara dua orang itu. Yeojachingunya dan sahabatnya. Mendengar yang dikatakan donghae membuat kyuhyun khawatir. Jelas saja dia khawatir orang yang dicintai nya sedang sakit. Apalagi setelah sedikit beradu mulut tadi dengannya.

"kyuhyun-ah aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" eunhyuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menghadap kebelakang ketempat duduk donghae dan kyuhyun. Raut wajah eunhyuk pun berubah tidak terlihat kesal melainkan serius.

"waeyo" kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk heran yang sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan serius dengannya. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mu dan sungmin? Setelah kepergianmu kejepang sungmin berubah menjadi pendiam dan selalu menyimpan masalah nya sendiri bahkan ia jarang bercerita masalahnya padaku sahabatnya sendiri" eunhyuk memberikan penjelasan panjang kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya merasa sangat menyesal pada dirinya. Kyuhyun tau yang terjadi pada sungmin seperti yang dikatakan eunhyuk pasti dirinya. Walaupun eunhyuk menuduhnya tapi kyuhyun sendiri tau kalau itu semua salahnya.

"mianhae hyuk. Sebenarnya aku pun tidak tau kenapa sungmin sangat marah padaku. Bahkan dia mengatakan kalau hubungan ku dengan nya sudah putus" kyuhyun mencoba menceritakan masalahnya dengan sungmin kepada kedua sahabatnya. Tidak perlu khawatir kyuhyun menceritakan masalahnya pada dua orang ini karena mereka sudah bersahabat lama sekali. Walaupun sering kekanakan tapi dua orang ini adalah orang yang peduli pada orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"benarkah sungmin berkata seperti itu?" eunhyuk kaget apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya. Eunhyuk hanya tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kedua sahabatnya bisa separah ini. padahal eunhyuk sangat tau kalau mereka ini adalah pasangan yang selalu saling mencintai dan bahagia. Bahkan terkadang eunhyuk saja iri pada pasangan itu.

"ne hyuk. Aku tidak yakin kalau alasan sungmin marah padaku itu karena aku tidak pernah menghubunginya. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak menghubunginya?"

"apa alasanmu? Kau juga tega sekali tidak menghubungi kekasihmu, kau malah menghubungi kekasih ku" donghae yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang ini hanya tersenyum. Eunhyuk hanya belum tau saja alasan kyuhyun menghubunginya terus. Piker donghae.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam hyuk. Aku tidak menghubungi sungmin karena aku takut kalau aku akan semakin merindukannya selama di jepang. Dan alasan ku menghubungi donghae adalah karena aku ingin tau bagaimana sungmin-ku sehari-harinya tanpaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sungmin kesepian. Makanya aku menyuruh donghae untuk masuk kesekolah ini untuk menemani sungmin" bukankah kyuhyun namja yang sedikit romantic? Bukan sedikit pasti sangat romantic. Melihat apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun selama ia di jepang. Hanya saja sikap kyuhyun yang dingin yang mengubah itu semua. Kyuhyun tidak pandai menyampaikan perasaan nya dengan lembut.

"begitulah chagi alasanku selalu mengikuti sungmin. Karena aku disuruh oleh evil ini. aku takut dulu kau sempat salah paham dengan sikapku. Makanya saat masuk sekolah ini aku juga memaksa mu masuk ke sekolah ini karena kau kan yang lebih dekat dengan sungmin. Yahh sambil bisa setiap hari melihat mu" donghae memberikan penjelasan pada eunhyuk. Bahkan ia menyampaikan penjelasan nya dengan 'sedikit' gombalannya. Eunhyuk yang mendengar hanya merona malu. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau kekasihmu mengatakan kalau ia ingin melihat mu setiap hari.

"aisshhh berhentilah kalian bersikap seperti ini kalian sangat kekanakan" kyuhyun bukannya kesal hanya saja ia iri karena ia dan sungmin tidak bisa seperti eunhyuk dan donghae sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Di rumah Sungmin.

"eomma, aku pulang" sungmin memasuki rumah nya sambil menyapa eomma nya. "chagi kau sudah pulang ? kenapa cepat sekali?" eomma sungmin atau yang bernama leeteuk ini mendatangi anaknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. "hanya sedikit tidak enak badan eomma" leeteuk pun mengangkat tangannya ke dahi sungmin. Suhu badan sungmin memang sedikit panas. "kenapa bisa sakit seperti ini chagi? apa sedang terjadi sesuatu di sekolah mu?" naluri seorang ibu memang tidak pernah salah. Tapi namanya juga sungmin yang selalu menutup diri tentu saja ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab tidak. "jangan khawatir eomma. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Akhir-akhir ini tugas sekolah sedikit banyak" leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu kau ganti baju dulu. Eomma akan memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu" bukannya tidak ada pembantu dirumah sungmin ini. tapi eommanya tidak pernah mau kalau orang lain yang memasakkan keluarganya. Jadinya lah dia yang sering memasak ahjumma terkadang membantu sedikit. Sungmin pun naik keatas menuju kamarnya untuk menuruti perkataan eommanya.

* * *

Hahh… setelah memasuki kamarnya sungmin menghela napas panjang. Terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. setidaknya itu perasaannya. Sungmin hanya duduk termenung di atas kasur pink nya itu. Ia memutarkan kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini. terutama kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan kyuhyun kembali. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Mengingat kyuhyun membuat air mata sungmin ingin menetes kembali. "ani. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Untuk apa aku menangisi namja sepertinya" sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya keatas mengahadap langit-langit berwarna putih dikamarnya. "tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu kepadaku? Aku tau siapa dirinya? Dia tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih padahal dia 'masih' bersamaku saat itu"

 **Flasback on**

 **Sungmin Pov.**

Enam bulan sudah kyuhyun meninggal kan diriku diseoul ini. tega sekali dia pergi ke jepang padahal dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Ditambah dengan dia tidak pernah menghubungi ku sekalipun selama enam bulan ini. "Huhh awas saja kau kyu kalau kau pulang ke seoul akan ku tenggelam kan kau di sungai han" aku berjalan pulang kerumah sambil menendang kecil batu yang ada didepan ku. Aku baru saja pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli novel baru. Aku sangat menyukai membaca tapi tidak dengan pelajaran. Aku hanya menyukai membaca novel dan komik. Membaca buku pelajaran membuat ku mengantuk.

"eomma aku pulang" setiap memasuki rumah aku pasti meneriakkan kalimat itu.

"jinjayo chullie-ah? Apa kau melihat nya sendiri?" ternyata eomma sedang menelpon. Ku dengar dia sedang menelpon heechul ahjuma. Heechul ahjuma adalah eomma nya kyuhyun dan sahabat nya eomma ku.

"apa yeoja itu cantik?" aku hanya tersenyum melihat eomma ku menelpon. Sepertinya dia sedang bergosip ria dengan sahabatnya itu. Lebih baik aku naik kekamar ku saja daripada aku mendengar kan obrolan mereka.

"wahh hebat juga kyuhyun. Baru enam bulan di jepang sudah memiliki kekasih bahkan kyuhyun membawanya pulang. Awasilah anakmu jangan sampai dia berbuat macam-macam di kamarnya. Hahaha" aku pun langsung menjatuhkan buku yang baru kubeli.

'Apa yang baru ku dengar? Kyuhyun? Kekasih? Apa maksudnya kyuhyun memiliki kekasih di jepang?'

"chagi kau sudah pulang. Apa kau mau makan siang dulu? Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesuka-" tanpa mendengar kan ucapan eomma ku, aku berlari masuk kekamarku. Ku kunci langsung kamarku agar tidak ada yang masuk melihat ku saat ini. Aku menangis sekerasa-keras tidak peduli kalau ada yang mendengar.

"hiks...hikss hikss, kyu apa benar kau memiliki kekasih di jepang sana. Tapi bagaimana denganku?"

 **Flashback off**

"jahat sekali dia melakukan seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padanya. Aku tidak akan terhanyut oleh perkataannya lagi" sungmin bergumam sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Tapi kemudian dia menunduk dalam sambil memegang dada nya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"

 **TBC**

 **anyyeong mimin balik lagi ^^**

 **mianhae mimin selalu update telat hehehe**

 **mianhae juga kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran, nde?**

 **jangan lupa yaaa selalu tinggalkan review kalian buat author tercinta ini *cup and hug buat readers tercinta**

 **HWAITING ELF ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I Still Loving You**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)**

 **Eunhyuk**

 **Donghae**

 **Ryeowook**

 **Yesung**

 **Kangteuk (Sungmin Parent's)**

 **Hanchul (Kyuhyun Parent's)**

 **Other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, School Life**

 **Previous Chapter**

 **Flashback off**

"jahat sekali dia melakukan seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padanya. Aku tidak akan terhanyut oleh perkataannya lagi" sungmin bergumam sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Tapi kemudian dia menunduk dalam sambil memegang dada nya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"

 **(Chapter 4)**

Kringg Kringg

Bel di sekolah kyuhyun tersebut pun berbunyi menandakan waktu jam pulang. Tak terasa satu hari dijalani kyuhyun di sekolah barunya ini dengan banyak hal yang tidak terduga. "baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. selamat sore" lee seongsangnim yang mengajar pelajaran sastra mengakhiri kelas kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. "selamat siang seongsangnim" murid-murid dikelas pun bergegas keluar kelas menuju tempat yang ingin mereka datangi setelah sekolah usai. Begitu juga dengan kyuhyun yang bergegas memasukkan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas.

"kyu kenapa kau buru-buru sekali. Tenang lah sedikit kau menghamburkan buku-buku yang lain" donghae yang duduk bersama dengan kesal karena kyuhyun yang buru-buru membereskan bukunya menyebabkan buku donghae menjadi tambah berantakan. Sebenarnya bukan salah kyuhyun juga tapi karena donghae yang meletakkan buku nya di meja kyuhyun. Akhirnya kyuhyun pun 'sedikit' melempar buku donghae itu ke sembarang arah.

"memangnya kau mau kemana sih kyu? Buru-buru sekali" eunhyuk pun bertanya heran melihat kyuhyun yang bergegas.

"apa rumah sungmin masih di tempat yang sama seperti dulu" bukannya menjawab kyuhyun malah bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras karena ia bertanya sambil menuju pintu kelas. Eunhyuk yang merasa ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangannya ke dua sahabatnya yang masih tertinggal di dalam kelas.

"apa-apaan dia itu? Berpamitan saja tidak. Tapi untuk apa dia kerumah Minnie. Pasti nanti dia akan diusir oleh sungmin" eunhyuk menggerutu melihat sikap kyuhyun pada nya dan namjachingu nya donghae yang sibuk mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Bukannya eunhyuk marah, mereka tidak akan heran melihat sikap kyuhyun dingin seperti itu. Mereka sudah seperti biasa oleh sikap kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Oleh karena itu mereka memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan evil.

"kenapa Minnie tahan jatuh cinta dengan evil itu, aku tidak mengerti? Hae-ah palli aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin cepat pulang" eunhyuk beranjak keluar kelas tidak melihat kesibukan yang terjadi padanya namjachingunya itu.

"Haiissshhh … chagi-ah tunggu aku. Kenapa dia marah-marah terus? Apa ini sedang masanya?" dengan sedikit menggerutu donghae menyusul yeojachingunya yang mungkin sudah hampir sampai di parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan sedang kyuhyun mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya menuju kerumah sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat tidak sabar meminta penjelasan yang sungmin katakan padanya. Kyuhyun masih berpikir apa dan siapa yang membuat sungmin berpikir kyuhyun mempunyai kekasih di jepang.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit di perjalanan kyuhyun pun akhirnya sampai di rumah sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menekan klakson mobilnya dengan sabar. Walaupun dia sudah tidak sabar ingin masuk rumah yang ada dihadapannya ini tapi tidak mungkin kan dia membunyikan klaksonnya dengan suara yang berisik.

"nuguseyo?" seorang pelayan yang ada di rumah sungmin itu mendatangi kyuhyun.

"aku namjachin- ah ani. Aku teman sekolah sungmin. Ku dengar sungmin sakit, bolehkah aku masuk dan menjenguknya" untung kyuhyun berpikir cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat semuanya kacau kalau menyebutkan dirinya adalah kekasih sungmin. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua belum pernah menceritakan mengenai hubungan mereka kepada orang tua mereka. Ditambah situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"temannya nona sungmin. Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu. Silahkan masuk" kyuhyun pun perlahan menjalankan mobil nya masuk ke pekarangan rumah sungmin.

Sebenarnya kalau dikatakan rumah yang terlalu besar ini sedikit tidak cocok, mungkin kalau dikatakan mansion baru tepat.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan kyuhyun menekan bel mansion ini. bagaimanapun juga sudah lama sekali sejak kyuhyun datang ke mansion sungmin ini. bahkan sejak keluarga kyuhyun kembali ke korea mereka belum sekali pun mengunjungi keluarga sungmin.

Tidak lama kyuhyun menekan bel mansion ini seorang wanita yang kurang lebih seumuran dengan eommanya ini membukakan pintu mansionnya.

"anyeonghaseyo ahjuma" kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam yang ia ketahui adalah eomma nya sungmin.

"nugu- bukankah kau kyuhyun? Aku benarkan? Kau pasti kyuhyun?" leeteuk, eomma sungmin dengan semangat bertanya kepada kyuhyun.

"nde ahjuma. Aku kyuhyun" dengan senyuman yang khas kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan eomma sungmin ini.

"oh astaga. Lama sekali aku tidak melihat mu. Masuklah kyuhyun-ah" eomma sungmin pun menarik tangan kyuhyun masuk kedalam dan mengajak kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah.

"bagaimana kabarmu selama ini kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kalian tidak memberi kabar kalau sudah kembali ke korea?" leeteuk sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana tidak terkejut mereka sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini heechul, eomma kyuhyun tidak memberi kabar kepadanya.

"aku baik-baik saja ahjuma. Kami kembali ke korea mungkin kurang lebih sebulan"

"sudah cukup lama kalian kembali dan tidak memberi kabar. Bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa mu, kyu?"

"eomma dan appa juga baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena banyak yang harus diurus jadi eomma belum memberi kabar kepada ahjuma kalau kami sudah kembali" dengan sabar kyuhyun berbicara dengan eomma sungmin. Bukannya dia tidak suka hanya saja dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sungmin 'nya'.

"sudahlah nanti aku akan menelpon eomma mu saja. Sudah lama ahjuma tidak melihat mu kyuhyun-ah. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan juga tampan. Oh iya, kau datang kesini ada keperluan apa?" akhirnya eomma sungmin bertanya juga ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

"begini ahjuma, ku dengar tadi sungmin pulang lebih awal dari sekolah karena sakit. Jadi aku ingin menjenguknya kebetulan aku sekelas dengan sungmin"

"benarkah? Ahjuma senang sekali mendengar kau satu sekolah dengan sungmin apalagi sekelas. Jadi ada yang menjaga sungmin selama sungmin di sekolah. Naiklah keatas sungmin ada dikamarnya sepertinya sedang tidur" leeteuk pun mempersilahkan anak sahabatnya yang juga merupakan sahabat anaknya ini mendatangi anaknya yang ada dikamar. Leeteuk tidak perlu khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa karena leeteuk percaya pada kyuhyun. Mereka sudah leeteuk anggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

"gomawo ahjuma. Aku permisi ke kamar sungmin dulu" kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju lantai 2 tepatnya kekamar sungmin.

Sebelum masuk kamar sungmin kyuhyun mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu berwarnya pink yang ada di depannya ini. beberapa kali kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu itu dan ternyata tidak dikunci oleh sang pemiliknya.

Saat kyuhyun masuk, ia melihat pemilik kamar ini tidur dengan pulas. "bahkan ini masih siang" kyuhyun sedikit bergumam melihat 'yeojachingu-nya' tertidur dengan pulas di hari yang masih terang ini.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan duduk di di atas kasur sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur itu karena takut membangunkan orang yang sangat dicintai nya itu. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu. "kau tetap cantik my princess" tangan kyuhyun pun terulur mengusap pelan wajah sungmin. Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah sungmin dari kening yang sedikit ditutupi oleh poni sungmin, kemudian turun ke kening sungmin, turun pipi halus sungmin dan terakhir … bibir pinkish yang selalu menarik kyuhyun agar mengecupnya.

Dulu kyuhyun sering sekali mengecup bibir itu. Bagaikan kecanduan kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bosan mengecup bibir pinkish itu. Tidak, bukan hanya bibir pinkish itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan semua apa yang ada di diri sungmin terutama perasaannya.

"ketahuilah ming, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menghianatimu bahkan untuk hanya sekedar berpikir pun tidak. Aku selalu dan selalu mencintaimu ming" perlahan demi perlahan kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya ke arah sungmin. Sedikit lagi hanya berjarak 5 senti lagi bibir kyuhyun sampai di bibir pinkish sungmin.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup hanya mengecup lembut bibir pinkish milik sungmin. Rasanya terangkat semua kerinduan yang telah kyuhyun alami saat ini. kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan sungmin.

Lama kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin akhirnya kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibir itu dengan sedikit tidak rela. Kyuhyun pun memandangi wajah sungmin yang masih tertidur. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "bangunlah kalau kau tidak rela aku melepaskan bibir sexy ku ini di bibir pinkish mu itu". Setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur sungmin dan meninggalkan kamar yang bernuansa pink dan putih itu.

"apa-apaan dia itu seenaknya saja mencium orang. Apa dia sudah tidak tau malu" setelah merasa kyuhyun telah meninggalkan kamarnya sungmin pun bangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya sungmin sudah terbangun saat kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibirnya saat itu. Tapi hati nya seakan menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak terbangun bahkan membuka matanya.

"tapi bagaimana bisa dia tau kalau aku sudah bangun. Dasar evil!"

.

.

.

"kyu kau sudah ketemu sungmin?" leeteuk yang melihat kyuhyun turun dari tangga pun mendatangi kyuhyun. "sudah ahjuma. Tapi sungmin sedang tidur jadi aku tidak sempat berbicara dengannya" andai leeteuk tau apa yang telah dilakukan oleh anak sahabatnya ini terhadap anaknya yang sedang tidur. "aigoo anak itu jam segini masih belum bangun juga. MINNIE-AH bangunlah ada kyuhyun" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat leeteuk meneriaki anaknya dari lantai dasar. Tepatnya tersenyum evil. "biarkan saja ahjuma. Mungkin hari ini sungmin sangat lelah, jadi biarkan saja ia istirahat sedikit lebih lama. "mungkin saja ucapan mu benar, memang tadi wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. Oh iya kyuhyun-ah, apa kau mau makan malam disini saja? Ini kan sudah sore". "ani ahjuma lain kali saja. Chullie eomma pasti sudah meneriaki ku sekarang saat aku baru saja membuka pintu di rumah"

kyuhyun memang sangat evil. Bahkan dia berkata seperti itu tentang eomma nya. Tapi jangan khawatir semua yang mengenal bagaimana sifat kyuhyun dan eommanya mereka hanya mengganggap biasa saja ucapan seperti itu.

"haha kau ini bisa saja. Kalau begitu mengemudi lah hati-hati di perjalanan pulang mu" eomma sungmin sangat memiliki hati seperti malaikat berbeda sekali dengan eomma ku, itulah yang diucapkan kyuhyun dalam hati.

"baiklah ahjuma. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salam ku untuk ahjussi dan sungmin. Sampai bertemu ahjuma" kyuhyun pun berpamitan pada eomma sungmin dan mulai mengendarai mobil sport nya menuju rumahnya.

Terlihat di jendela lantai dua tepatnya kamar sungmin, sedang terlihat sosok yeoja yang berdiri mengintip suasana di halaman mansionnya. Dia melihat bagaimana gerak-gerik kyuhyun dari atas sana. "apa-apaan dia itu. Tidak tanggung jawab sekali membuat jantungku berdegup sangat kencang seperti ini. bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan minta maaf" sungmin bergumam mengingat kejadian hal tadi saat kyuhyun mencium bibirnya saat dia tidur. Tapi ketahuilah jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat merindukan hal-hal seperti tadi.

Sungmin pun mengangkat tangannya dan memegangi bibir nya yang telah dicium oleh kyuhyun. Tidak lama sungmin pun tersenyum sangat tulus. Terlihat sekali kalau dia pun menyukai hal itu.

* * *

"eomma aku pulang" setelah di perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya kyuhyun pun sampai juga di rumahnya. Sebenarnya rumahnya tidak kalah besar dibanding rumah sungmin. Bahkan sedikit lebih besar.

"yakkk anak nakal, darimana saja kau selama ini baru pulang? Keluyuran darimana kau baru pulang jam segini? Bahkan ini hari pertama mu disekolah" heechul, eomma kyuhyun. Benar saja yang dikatakan oleh kyuhyun sebelumnya pada leeteuk,eomma sungmin. Lihat saja sekarang eommanya malah meneriaki nya dengan pepatah-pepatah nya.

"aisshhh tidak bisa kah eomma sedikit lebih lembut pada anak eomma sendiri. Berbeda sekali dengan leeteuk ahjuma" setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun pun meninggalkan eommanya di depan pintu dan ia masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

"dasar anak kurang ajar. Apa yang kau katakana tadi berbeda sekali aku dengan leete- MWOO? Kau sudah bertemu dengan leeteuk? Bagaimana ini pasti nanti dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku sudah di korea?"

Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk khasnya mendengar perkataan eommanya yang panic. Tentu saja tidak mungkin kan kalau orang sebaik leeteuk akan marah besar pada heechul.

"anyeong kyuhyun-ah. Lama tidak bertemu" kyuhyun terkejut melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang di ruang tengah dengan cangkir di depannya.

"kenapa kau diam saja ? apa kau tidak merindukan ku,eoh?" yeoja itu tersenyum melihat reaksi yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

"no..noona"

* * *

Di bandara Incheon,Seoul Korea selatan, terlihata seorang yeoja yang terlihat sangat glamour diumurnya yang terlihat masih muda menarik kopernya keluar dari arah tempat yang tertulis stage 'Jepang'

"akhirnya aku sampai juga. Tunggu aku kyunnie. Aku kembali untukmu"

 **TBC**

 **anyeongggg para readers tercinta.**

 **author kembali membawakan chapter baru.**

 **gimana semuanya pada penasaran ga dengan ceritanya?**

 **kalau kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya kalian jangan lupa untuk memberikan review kaliann yaaa?**

 **oh iya author selalu meminta maaf kalau ada typo(s) di cerita ini.**

 **anyeoonggg... saranghae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I Still Loving You**

 **Cast :**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)**

 **Eunhyuk**

 **Donghae**

 **Ryeowook**

 **Yesung**

 **Kangteuk (Sungmin Parent's)**

 **Hanchul (Kyuhyun Parent's)**

 **Other cast.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, School Life**

 **Previous Chapter**

Di bandara Incheon,Seoul Korea selatan, terlihata seorang yeoja yang terlihat sangat glamour diumurnya yang terlihat masih muda menarik kopernya keluar dari arah tempat yang tertulis stage 'Jepang'

"akhirnya aku sampai juga. Tunggu aku kyunnie. Aku kembali untukmu"

 **(Chapter 5)**

Pagi ini di senior high school itu diramaikan oleh perbincangan murid-murid yang sedang membicarakan murid baru yang baru pindah di sekolah mereka itu. Kalau satu minggu yang lalu mereka juga seperti ini tapi mereka membicarakan seorang pangeran yang datang di sekolah mereka. Tapi ini adalah seorang yeoja. Mereka terutama para namja menatap kagum pada yeoja ini. bagaimana tidak kagum yeoja ini memiliki fisik yang bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan dengan kakinya yang panjang, baju yang bisa dikatakan sedikit berbeda dengan siswi lain karena bajunya seperti yang diketatkannya, serta rok yang juga cukup pendek. Jangan lupa penampilannya yang glamour. Tentu saja murid-murid lain menatap nya dengan penampilannya yang berbeda dari berbeda.

Yeoja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang guru, setelah bertanya dengan salah satu siswa sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia harus melapor dengan guru di sekolah ini karena dia murid baru.

* * *

Kringg Kringg

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid di senior high school ini yang masih berada di luar kelas pun bergegas masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sekolah ini sangat taat peraturan.

Di kelas 11-3 itu masuklah guru bahasa yang ingin memulai pelajarannya. Semua murid-murid pun sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini. sebelum memulai pelajaran guru bahasa itu ingin memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas 11-3 itu.

"sebelum pelajaran dimulai saya ingin meperkenalkan murid baru di sekolah ini dan di kelas ini. silahkan masuk"

"anyeonghaseyo seohyun imnida senang berkenalan dengan kalian" murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu pun langsung saling berbisik. Karena yang mereka bincangkan pagi ini adalah murid itu.

"silahkan duduk di kursimu. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" bagaikan seorang putri ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya. Tapi apakah sikap nya akan sama dengan penampilannya yang bagaikan seorang putri ? kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Kantin pun sudah mulai ramai dikunjungi oleh para murid di senior high school ini. terlihat juga sosok yeoja mungil yang berada diantaranya.

"Minnie-ah, kamu cari tempat untuk kita biar aku yang memesan makanan untuk kita berdua" eunhyuk menyuruh sungmin yeoja mungil tadi untuk mereka berdua. Karena takut tidak akan dapat tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

"baiklah hyuk" sungmin pun mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Tidak lama sungmin pun mendapatkan tempat duduk yang memiliki 6 kursi. Sebenernya cukup luas kalau hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sungmin tidak menemukan tempat lain lagi. Tempat duduk mereka terletak diujung dekat jendela.

Sungmin pun mendudukan dirinya di tempat itu. Merasa bosan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Di luar jendela ini tepat di sebelah kantin terdapat salah satu taman sekolah yang selalu di rawat.

"kau disini, bolehkah aku bergabung" tiba-tiba ada namja yang sedang tidak ingin sungmin lihat berada di depannya dengan membawa sebuah minuman di tangannya. Namja itu kyuhyun.

"terserah mu" sungmin pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela. Tanpa dipersilahkan kyuhyun pun duduk di depan sungmin. Bahkan ini sudah seminggu sejak mereka bertemu tapi sikap sungmin tetap saja masih dingin kepada kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kyuhyun duduk di kursi itu, kedua sahabat mereka pun datang bersama. Eunhyuk dan donghae.

"ada kau kyu. Minnie-ah ini makanan dan minuman mu, ini untukku, dan ini untuk mu Hae chagi" eunhyuk pun duduk disamping sungmin dan donghae duduk di samping eunhyuk. Di depan mereka hanya kyuhyun yang duduk di depan mereka.

"gomawo hyukkie chagi"

"yakk ikan kenapa kau duduk disitu. Di sebelahku kan masih ada tempat kosong" kyuhyun sedikit memprotes posisi duduk yang ada. Karena dia hanya sendirian disitu. Donghae malah tidak memperdulikan ucapan kyuhyun padanya, dia malah memakan makanan nya tanpa menghiraukan kyuhyun.

"aisshh kau ini" kyuhyun hanya menggerutu melihat kelakuan donghae padanya.

"kenapa kau tidak makan kyuhyun-ah. Lihatlah badanmu yang kurus itu" hanya eunhyuk yang memperhatikan nya. Tapi yang di perhatikan malah bersikap tidak peduli. Kyuhyun malah terus melihat sungmin yang sedang makan, sedangkan yang dilihat bersikap tidak ada yang melihatnya. Melihat itu eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sangat bingung yang terjadi pada dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"anyeong kyunnie oppa. Bogoshippo. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah menghubungi ku selama ini. aku sangat merindukanmu di jepang sana. Sepi sekali tanpa oppa disana" di keheningan tempat mereka makan saat itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja yang diketahui adalah murid baru di kelas 11-3 itu. Yeoja itu adalah seohyun.

Tanpa memperdulikan di sekitarnya seohyun masih saja memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat. Dan kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri saja yang di peluk. Mungkin kyuhyun terkejut melihat seohyun ada di depannya sekarang ini.

TRAAKKK !

Mendengar suara sendok dan garpu diletakkan secara kasar, seohyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun. Orang yang duduk di tempat itu bersama kyuhyun dan seohyun serentak melihat sungmin yang meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kasar dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Srettt

"aku sudah selesai" tanpa melihat kearah lain sungmin pun langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja itu. Dengan ekspresi yang datar sangat datar.

Tapi lihatlah dengan baik yang seperti kyuhyun lakukan, mata sungmin sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"min… Minnie-ah. Aishh bahkan ia belum memakan setengah dari makanannya" eunhyuk menatap kesal atau bisa dikatakan marah pada dua orang yang duduk di depannya saat ini. dua orang itu seohyun dan juga kyuhyun. Seohyun yang ditatap seperti itu oleh eunhyuk hanya menganggap tidak peduli. Dia asik saja dengan kegiatannya yang merangkul lengan kyuhyun agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **Di toilet wanita**

Sungmin bukan berjalan tapi berlari meninggalkan kantin. Sungguh sebelum kedatangan kyuhyun kembali ke korea hati nya sakit sekali dan melihat kyuhyun kembali datang ke korea membuat hatinya bertambah sakit.

Tapi apa lagi yang baru dilihat di depan matanya. Seorang yeoja memeluk kyuhyun. Tepat didepannya dan kyuhyun hanya diam. Sungmin tau bagaimana sikap kyuhyun pada orang lain. Sikapnya sangat dingin. Tapi apa yang di lihat sungmin tadi.

"Hikkss… Hiksss… Hiksssss" sungmin menangis hanya menangis saat masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat kejadian tadi.

'apa itu kekasih kyuhyun di jepang? Bukankah yeoja tadi menyebutkan kata jepang?' ucap sungmin dalam hati.

"Hikksss…Hiksss.. benarkan kalau itu kekasihnya? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hahh kenapa rasanya sesak sekali melihatnya. Hikssss…Hikssss"sungmin menekan dadanya merasakan hatinya yang sangat sakit. Sungguh sangat sakit melihat orang yang kalian cintai menghianati kalian tepat di depan mata kalian.

Eunhyuk pun meneteskan air matanya. Dia sangat tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini. donghae yang menunggu di luar toilet pun sampai mendengar suara tangisan sungmin. Donghae sangat iba mendengarnya. "sepertinya sangat sakit" untung saja toilet sekarang ini sedang sepi karena masih jam istirahat.

Tidak lama sungmin pergi tadi eunhyuk pun ikut pergi bersama donghae untuk mencari sungmin. Dia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan sungmin tadi. Dan yang ia dengar saat ini lebih dari dugaannya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar sungmin nangis seperti ini. eunhyuk tau pasti ini sangat sakit untuk sungmin.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat namja dan yeoja murid di senior high school ini. dua orang itu adalah kyuhyun dan seohyun. Kalau kalian berpikir kyuhyun yang menariknya ke taman ini kalian salah. Nyata nya seohyun lah yang menarik kyuhyun kesini. Kenapa kyuhyun mau ditarik oleh seohyun? Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kyuhyun saat ini.

"kyunnie oppa, kenapa kau diam saja melihatku? Tidakkah kau bahagia melihatku disini lagi? Bukankah kita selalu bersama seperti ditakdirkan saja, benarkan oppa?" seohyun terus saja mengajak kyuhyun berbicara. Tapi lihatlah yang diajak berbicara hanya menatap tajam yeoja di depan nya ini.

"kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini seohyun. Orang lain akan salah paham melihat kita seperti ini" kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi.

"kenapa orang lain harus salah paham oppa? Bukankah wajar yang kita lakukan ini karena kita adalah sepasang kekasih? Apa kau lupa waktu yang kita lewati selama kita di jepang sana?" seohyun merasa tidak terima apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya. Bukankah yeoja ini berkata seakan ia terobsesi pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"iya memang wajar berpelukan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tapi apa kau lupa kita tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita adalah kekasih seohyun, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup kejam untuk seorang yeoja, kyuhyun pun meninggalkan seohyun sendirian di taman itu.

Terlihat sekali kalau seohyun sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini. seohyun mengepalkan tangannya "apa karena yeoja pendek itu kau berbuat seperti ini padaku oppa? Lihat saja kau tidak akan bersamanya oppa. Kau pasti akan kembali kepadaku".

* * *

Sudah merasa cukup lama sungmin menangis di dalam bilik toilet itu, akhirnya sungmin keluar karena merasa jam istirahat sudah selesai. Saat keluar dari toilet sungmin terkejut melihat eunhyuk sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh hyuk, kau… kau disini. Ku dengar bel masuk tadi berbunyi" sungmin heran melihat sahabatnya itu yang ada di toilet itu. Jangan-jangan eunhyuk mendengar suara tangisan ku tadi, itu lah yang dipikirkan sungmin dalam hati saat ini.

"aku sedang menunggu sahabatku disini. Lama sekali dia di dalam toilet. Yak lee sungmin apakah sangat menyenangkan di dalam toilet dibandingkan bersandar di bahu ku" terlihat eunhyuk kesal dari ucapannya tapi lihatlah wajahnya yang masih melemparkan senyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"mianhae hyuk. Aku menyakitimu lagi tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi. Aku.. aku hanya…. Hanya" eunhyuk pun mendatangi sungmin dan memegang kedua pundak sungmin.

"sudahlah Minnie-ah. Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku hanya bercanda hehe" melihat eunhyuk tersenyum padanya sungmin pun memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada eunhyuk.

"kajja kita keatap" eunhyuk pun mengajak sungmin keatap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan eunhyuk saat ini, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

"kenapa ke atap hyuk? Apa kita tidak masuk kelas?" sungmin pun bertanya heran pada sahabatnya yang masih menarik tangannya menuju atap sekolah mereka.

Eunhyuk pun menghentikan langkahnya. "bukankah ada yang mau kau ceritakan lee. Kajja kita bolos saja".

"bukankah kau juga lee" sungmin menggerutu pelan kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar nya. Setidaknya kau masih bisa tersenyum Minnie-ah, ucap eunhyuk dalam hati.

 **Di Atap Sekolah**

"WAHHH…. Disini kita jadi bisa liat semuanya, iyakan Minnie?" eunhyuk menikmati angin yang ada di hari cerah ini. sungmin pun mengikuti eunhyuk untuk duduk di dekat kursi yang ada di atap sekolah itu. Memang sedikit berdebu karena jarang yang ada datang kesini jadi mereka harus membersihkannya telebih dahulu.

"sudah lama sekali kita duduk sambil bercerita seperti ini ya min"

"ne memang sudah lama sekali. Tugas dari sekolah banyak sekali. Apalagi kita sudah mau ujian akhir" sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat langit yang bersih dan ditutupi beberapa awan.

"jadi apa ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku min?" eunhyuk pun akhirnya bertanya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sungmin.

"apa yang harus ku ceritakan hyuk?" sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan eunhyuk padanya.

"ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau kyuhyun memiliki 'kekasih' di Jepang sana"

"kau… kau bagaimana kau tau tentang itu?" sungmin heran bagaimana eunhyuk tau tentang hal itu. Perasaan sungmin dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada eunhyuk.

"aku tau dari orangnya sendiri. Dari kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"jadi begitu. Begini hyuk, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengetahui tentang itu. Aku mengetahui tiga bulan setelah kyuhyun pergi ke jepang. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan eomma dan heechul ahjuma. Heechul ahjuma mengatakan kalau kyuhyun membawa kekasihnya pulang kerumah. Kau tau hyuk bagaimana perasaan ku mengetahui hal itu? Sudah terlalu banyak janji yang ia ingkarkan padaku. Ia mengingkari janjinya tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Dan dia juga mengingkari kalau dia akan setia padaku. Mana buktinya hyuk? Mana? Dan tadi kau lihat kekasih kyuhyun di jepang sudah kembali ke korea. Dan mereka bersama lagi." Sungmin menceritakan sejujurnya pada eunhyuk apa yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan sungmin menceritakan sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar cerita sungmin pun sudah meneteskan air matanya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sungmin melewati harinya setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan sungmin memendam masalah itu sendiri.

"kau lihat bahkan mereka tadi berpelukan di depan banyak orang. Bukankah mereka keliatan serasi" sungmin sudah tidak tahan. Saat mengucapkan kalimat serasi sambil menatap eunhyuk, sungmin langsung menetaskan air matanya.

"sudah min. jangan kau ceritakan lagi kalau itu membuat mu sakit. Aku sahabatmu aku tidak ingin melihat mu sedih seperti ini" eunhyuk pun memeluk sungmin sambil menenangkan sungmin yang kembali menangis.

"Hikss…Hiksss…. Hyuk ini sakit sekali. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku hyuk? Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia menghianatiku? Hikss…..hiksss" sungmin hanya menangis di pelukan sahabatnya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia menangis bersama sahabatnya. Berbagi masalah pada sahabatnya. Membuat sungmin seperti ada yang menolong nya. Sungmin baru sadar kalau sahabat sangat berarti untuknya.

 **TBC**

 **ANYEONGHASEYO READERS...**

 **author kembali lagi membawakan chapter baru buat kalian.**

 **gimana dengan ceritanya? seru ga? seru aja yaaaa *Buiing Buiing**

 **mian ya ada typo(s) nya...**

 **oh iya, jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian buat menyemangati author ini, Arraseo?**


End file.
